A Slice of the Family Life
by WritingSimply
Summary: "'Something is wrong with mama! Look at her' 'You're right Salad, something is wrong with mama.' He said lightly smirking to hold back laughter." Sasuke comes home early to surprise his girls and ends up getting a surprise himself. Please enjoy this tiny slice of the Uchiha's family life. Rated T for mild swearing and some adult references (just to be safe).


**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto.**

A little slice of the family life.

Enjoy!

Today had probably been one of the longest days in Sakura's life. First off she had woken up late, causing her to rush both herself and her sweet daughter Sarada out of the house.

From then on during her day it seemed that anything that could have gone wrong, did.

The hospital was an utter disaster the moment she walked in the door. It seemed that everyone in the village had planned on being sick or injured.

Not to mention she had to deal with the ANBU and their routine physicals, which were a total pain in the ass. Especially because she knew how much ninja hated going to the hospital.

After her long and tiring day, the only thing Sakura was looking forward to having a long soak in the tub and pampering herself for all her efforts.

Sarada was positively beaming on her way home from training and an easy D rank mission with her genin team.

Although the morning had been a little rough; mostly because her momma was crabby, the rest of the day however, went swimmingly.

She had wonderful stories (most of them about Bolt doing something dumb) and achievements to share with her mama during dinner.

Spending time with her mom was fun and all….. But Sarada was mainly wishing the evening away, because tomorrow is when her papa will be home from his mission and it's also her day off.

She could spend the entire day with him, and even learn more tips and tricks about her sharingan. She knew that her mom would be in a better mood when papa was around as well.

Running through the front gate and into the house, Sarada hollered "Mama! I'm home! Do you want to hear about my day? Oh! Mama guess what tomorrow is? Mama? Where are you?"

 _I know that I should be getting back to the house. Sarada is going to want to read with me and we really should get some training in too. On top of that Sakura and I do need to catch up…._ Fantasies of Sasuke being able to see his wife again clouded his thoughts, once he arrived in the Hokage's office.

"Oi! Sasuke! You know it's great to have you back and all, but don't you think that you should be going to see your family first? Ya know, your wife and your daughter….?" Naruto saying this broke Sasuke out of his dreams of "conversing" with his wife.

"Hn. Naruto, you know the last thing that I want to do is see you. I'm only here to report and then I'll be gone."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know you missed me too ya bastard. Now go home. Spend some time with them. I'm sure Sakura misses you too." Naruto said waggling his eyebrows while sporting a cheeky grin.

"At least my wife still wants to sleep with me." Sasuke replied flatly.

Shikamaru chuckled as Naruto's face turned beet red. "Wha- My Hinata and I have tons-and I mean TONS of-" he started hollering after Sasuke who was waltzing out of the office and down the corridor.

"MAMA?! Where are you?!" Hearing her daughter yelling for her startled Sakura awake.

She had been soaking the tub, attempting to relax and relieve some of her stress after her taxing day.

 _Sarada, I love you, but can't your mother have some time to herself._

"Hold on dear, I'll be right out!" And with that she stepped out of the tub and into her robe. Heading downstairs to tend to her daughter's needs and get some dinner started.

Sasuke was nearing the gate to his home when a piercing scream alerted him. _Sarada!_

Sasuke rushed into the house and flashed stepped towards a panicked Sarada who was hugging the wall and clutching a kunai.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Something is wrong with mama! Look at her!" Sarada replied pointing her kunai in the direction of his wife.

Sasuke looked over to see a surprised Sakura stepping towards him.

"Sasuke, you're finally home." Happy tears brimming her eyes.

He took in the image of his wife before him, Sakura was clad in only her skimpy bathrobe and some house slippers. Her skin had a pink tinge to it, and was still slightly damp from the bath. She was delectable, aside from her face.

"You're right Salad, something is wrong with mama." He said lightly smirking to hold back laughter.

"Eh?! What do you mean something's wrong?" She inquired. Raising a hand to her face, Sakura finally caught a glimpse of her image in the mirror on the wall. Her eyes widened and an embarrassed flush took over her features. Her face was _green_ and _cracking._

"Oh no! My facemask!"

As Sakura frantically flailed up the stairs to clean herself up, Sasuke could no longer contain his laughter.

"It's good to be home." he said kneeling to hug a smiling but confused Sarada.

Later in the evening, Sakura laid in bed listening to Sasuke say goodnight to Sarada.

"Goodnight my little Salad." She heard him whisper while closing the door and making his way to their room.

As he entered, she noticed the small smirk that graced his features. _It's so good to see him happy again._ The sight warmed her heart, as did all of his actions throughout the evening.

She wasn't even angry at him for laughing at her earlier, the whole situation had brought their quiet family some much needed joy.

Now that he was home, she was sure there would be more laughter and smiles in the Uchiha household.

Sasuke took her attention away from her thoughts by grasping her chin.

"Is it my turn for a goodnight?" She asked leaning into him.

He responded with a heated kiss and a husky whisper "We won't be sleeping tonight".

Please tell me what you think! This is my first ever fanfic, so I know it's nothing amazing but I am okay with how it turned out. (Side note: I edited this at 4 a.m. So yeah, it's good on those standards…..)

~Stay Classy~

WritingSimply


End file.
